Rivalidad de San Valentín
by Ultimate Dimentor Rises
Summary: Es San Valentín en Patolandia y 3 hermanos encuentran una carta de su amiga para encontrarse en el muelle, pero al no decir para quién de los 3 iba dirigida, la carta se vuelve su manzana de la discordia, ¿Qué pasara en este loco e inolvidable San Valentín?


**Rivalidad de San Valentín**

**Autor: Ultimate Dimentor**

**Summary:** Es San Valentín en Patolandia y 3 hermanos encuentran una carta de su amiga para encontrarse en el muelle, pero al no decir para quién de los 3 iba dirigida, la carta se vuelve su manzana de la discordia, ¿Qué pasara en este loco e inolvidable San Valentín?

**Notas del Autor:**

**-Ultimate Dimentor:** Hola chicos, soy Ultimate Dimentor, aquí con un nuevo One-Shot para el fandom de una de mis series favoritas, Patoaventuras (2017), ahora centrado en nuestros queridos sobrinos del Pato Donald, solo para aclarar esto es un semi-AU donde Lena se pudo salvar tras los eventos de "La guerra de las sombras", espero les guste.

Por cierto, la última vez (Los pensamientos de Della Pato) por costumbre use los nombres de la traducción latina, pero finalmente se me ocurrió una manera de integrar un poco de las traducciones españolas para los lectores de España, así que en este y próximos fics en los que aparezcan personajes del Universo de los Patos de Disney iré tratando de manejar cierto balance entre los nombres, los que usare en este capítulo se explicara en el final de este One-Shot, ojalá les guste mí sistema, y hablando de ese One-Shot, aunque no tienen relación, o al menos no mucha, en ambos aplico el mismo headcanon sobre quien construyo la lanza de Selene, los que hayan leído ese One-Shot sabrán de que hablo.

Basado los personajes creados por **Carl Barks, Keno Don Hugo Rosa y demás grandes autores que han trabajado para Walt Disney Company**. Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores.

Solo la historia de este One-Shot es de mi creación y propiedad.

Descripción

-Dialogo _Exclamación_-Acción-"_Pensamiento_"

_Lectura_

_"Efecto de sonido"_

\- -Continuación de dialogo

/#/ Explicación al final del capitulo

**_-Cantante:_**_ Canto_

**_-Escritor: Mensaje_**

**Descripción en pantalla**

**-Personaje: Dialogo _Exclamación_-Acción-"_Pensamiento_" (En pantalla)**

**_-Cantante: Canto_**** (En pantalla)**

**Carteles en pantalla**

**Sin más que aclarar les dejo con el fic.**

Era una tranquila mañana en Patolandia, lo cual significaba que algo pasaría pronto, pero de momento los pajaritos volaban y cantaban en parejas entre las copas de los árboles, los perros no evolucionados igual correteaban en parejas, todo por una simple razón.

Era San Valentín.

Y mientras en el jardín de la mansión McPato, tres niños patos jugaban futbol.

-¡Y Paquito Pato se prepara! ¡El gol decisivo está en sus patas! ¡Seguro está teniendo un flashback de su vida entera para prepararse para anotar el gol decisivo!-Decía el pato con copete y camisa azul.

-¡SOLO PATEA LA PELOTA!-Grito el pato de sudadera verde y plumas alborotadas en la cabeza desesperado por cómo se tardaba el azul.

La pelota fue pateada por el azul y el pato de gorra roja ni se tuvo que mover, pues la pelota reboto con un árbol y regreso frente a las patas del azul.

-¡LUISITO!-Grito molesto el azul-¡NO ME DESCONCENTRES!... Además, ni estas jugando-Dijo viendo como el verde estaba echado en el suelo viendo su celular.

-Soy el árbitro-Dijo con flojera él verde.

-Y vaya que estás haciendo bien tu papel-Dijo el azul sarcástico.

-Oh vamos Paquito-Dijo el rojo para ser notado-Solo patea la pelota una vez más y asunto arreglado.

-Bien, ahí voy-Pateo la pelota con mas fuerza la cual el rojo ahora no pudo detener y se fue a estrellar con los arbustos.

-¡GOOOOOOOL!-El azul celebro su gol pero su celebración fue interrumpida por un grito de queja.

-¡AAAAAAYYYYYYYY!

-Chicos, ¿Eso acaso no sonó como…?-Empezó el rojo un poco temeroso.

-¡Ustedes!-Reclamo molesta una voz femenina que conocían muy bien los 3-¿Qué creen que están haciendo?-Dijo la pata adolescente vestida de negro mientras tenía la pelota en sus manos y con la cara algo manchada.

-Eh… ¿Ganando él mundial?-Dijo el azul haciendo que los otros dos se palmearan la cara.

-Definitivo, el tío Donald tiro el huevo de Paquito-Se dijo en voz baja el verde.

La chica los vio seriamente unos largos segundos, pero saco un suspiro, aun molesta, pero aun así les dio la espalda.

-No tengo tiempo para ustedes-Y se limitó a lanzar la pelota de regreso a los arbustos-Tengo que hacer algo importante-Dijo retirándose del lugar.

-¿Soy yo o desde lo de Mágica ella es más enojona?-Pregunto el azul, ante lo cual los otros dos asintieron.

Opening en latino:

watch?v=yTI_HTVV_yc

Opening de España:

watch?v=UQavooGiAdI

Opening en Ingles:

watch?v=KMflxH0HBCg

**Rivalidad de San Valentín**

-Solo vayan por la pelota y yo vigilo la portería-Dijo el verde con la vista fija en su celular.

Los otros dos lo vieron con los ojos entrecerrados, pero solo fueron por la pelota, entraron en los arbustos y empezaron a buscar, y ambos encontraron una cosa cada uno.

-¡La encontré!-Grito con felicidad el azul.

-¿Eh? ¿Y esto?-Dijo encontrando en el suelo un sobre rosa con un broche de corazón rojo.

-¿Qué encontraste Huguito?

-Un sobre… Me pregunto de quien será-Dijo el rojo mientras llegaban con el verde.

-Se tardaron, ¿Qué tienen ahí chicos?-Pregunto el pato verde.

-Una carta de San Valentín, me pregunto de quien será-Respondió el rojo.

-Pues solo abrámosla y listo-Dijo el verde poco interesado.

-¡LUISITO! ¡No podemos hacer eso!

-Oh vamos Huguito, déjate de moralidades y veamos-Dijo el azul arrebatándole la carta y abriéndola.

-¡OYE!-Reclamo el rojo-Y… ¿Qué dice?

-Dice… _Te veré esta tarde a las 5 en el muelle, tendremos el mejor San Valentín, con amor Rosita_-Los 3 se vieron entre ellos con la boca abierta.

-Okey, ¿Y quién de los 3 creen que sea él destinatario?-Pregunto el rojo.

-Ja, obviamente yo-Dijo el verde mientras pasaba su mano por las plumas de su cabeza-Bueno chicos, nos vemos-Dijo el verde despidiéndose con la mano.

-¡ALTO LUISITO!-Dijo el azul-Si en alguien debe estar interesado Rosita, ese soy yo, soy su mejor amigo, investigamos juntos el misterio de mamá-Eso le ocasiono unas miradas de recelo de parte de los otros dos-Cantamos juntos y somos un gran equipo en las aventuras, definitivamente debe estar dirigida a mí.

-Yo le he enseñado muchas cosas de la vida y juntos encontramos a Flint Dorado, así que tampoco eres el que más relación a tenido con Rosita-Dijo el verde.

-Pues yo no estaría tan seguro-Dijo el rojo-Yo y Rosita… Bueno…-El rojo se quedó pensando-Bueno, en comparación a ustedes dos no tengo tanto con Rosita… Pero eso podría hacer que este más interesada en mí que en ustedes a quienes ya conoce de sobra-Los otros dos lo vieron con una mirada de algo de compasión por su pobre razón-Y… Además, soy el más guapo de los 3.

-Aja si, como no, yo soy el más guapo-Dijeron los otros 2 al unisonó y los 3 se vieron desafiantes, pero antes de que empezaran una pelea a golpes el azul tomo palabra.

-¿Y por qué no solo vamos y le preguntamos?-Dijo el rojo.

-Bien-Dijo el azul.

-Bien-Dijo el verde.

Los 3 hermanos se dirigieron a la mansión donde al entrar al vestíbulo se toparon con Donald, el cual estaba tarareando.

**_-Donald:_**_ Cuak Cuak Cuak Cuak_

-¿Tío Donald?-Preguntaron los otros 3-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-Y los 3 empezaron a reír tirándose al piso al ver a Donald en un traje de gala muy ajustado que amenazaba con reventar con cualquier movimiento brusco.

-_¡HEY!_ ¿De qué se ríen?-Pregunto algo molesto.

-De ese traje que te queda tan mal-Dijo el azul riendo en el suelo tomándose el estómago.

-Oh vamos, para su información este traje lo use en mi graduación de la universidad y me queda tan bien como en aquel entonces-Dijo haciendo una pose confiada, pero el botón superior de la camisa salió volando-_Cuak Cuak Cuak Cuak_-Y empezó a hacer una rabieta como solo él sabía hacerla, rompiendo de paso las mangas del saco y haciendo reventar los botones de la camisa blanca que faltaban-Rayos.

-Oh vamos tío Donald, además, ¿Para que necesitas usar traje?

-Oh si, chicos, tengo una cita-Dijo sonriendo ilusionado, hasta que los otros 3 volvieron a reír.

-¿Tu una cita?-Pregunto el rojo limpiándose una lagrima.

-Ustedes…-Dijo el mayor un poco molesto antes de dar la vuelta y ver que más ponerse.

-Oh vamos tío Donald, no lo tomes a mal-Dijo él azul.

-Si tienes una cita te deseamos suerte-Dijo el verde sonriéndole a su tío junto a los otros 2.

-Ow… No me puedo enojar con ustedes-Dijo Donald sonriente mientras se acercaba y los abrazaba.

-Si gustas en un momento te ayudo tío-Se ofreció el azul-Solo vamos a ver a quien de los 3 invito Rosita.

-¿Eh?-Ante lo dicho por el azul Donald puso una cara de extrañeza-¿Rosita?

-Si, encontramos esta carta y creemos que va dirigida a uno de los 3-Explico el rojo, Donald soltó un suspiro-¿Sabes para quien de los 3 es?

-No-Dijo tajante-Pero prométanme una cosa.

-¿Qué cosa tío Donald?-Preguntaron los 3 al unisonó.

-Solo prométanme que independientemente de quien resulte ser la opción de Rosita, ustedes nunca olvidaran que son hermanos.

-¿Eh?... Claroooo-Dijeron extrañados.

-Tal vez no lo entiendan aun, pero llegue a pelear muy fuerte con Pánfilo y Fethry, incluso en la universidad muchas veces pelee con Panchito y José cuando nos sentíamos interesados por una misma chica, cuando los hombres pelean por una chica las discusiones y peleas llegan a niveles a los que no deberían llegar-Dijo con la mirada baja algo avergonzado-Se dicen y hacen cosas que uno no debería decir, por favor, prometan que aceptaran al ganador y eso no los hará separarse.

-Descuida tío Donald, eso no pasara-Dijo el rojo.

-Espero que así sea-Dijo Donald.

-Por cierto, ¿A qué hora es tu cita?

-Es en unas 4 ho… ¡RAYOS! Sera en 4 horas y tengo que encontrarla en un lugar algo lejano, ¡NOS VEMOS CHICOS!-Dijo corriendo a su bote, pero se detuvo y volvió la cabeza-Oh, y no dejen que ella sepa que pelean por ella, a las mujeres no les gusta que las vean como trofeo, así que si se entera puede que ninguno de los 3 tenga una oportunidad.

Los 3 hermanos se vieron y fueron a la habitación de Rosita, pero antes de entrar escucharon unos gritos de alegría y emoción.

-Ya cálmate Rosita, que tengo que terminar de zurcir el vestido-Dijo la señora Beakley.

-Si abuela.

-_Ay_-Suspiro la señora Beakley con nostalgia-¿Sabías que use este vestido cuando tenía tu edad?... ¿Y quién es la persona afortunada que será el primer amor de mi querida Rosita?-La niña solo rio.

-No lo puedo decir-Dijo risueña y juguetona-Solo diré que es la persona más interesante y grandiosa del mundo, incluso más que el tío Gilito, jeje…Digo, el señor Rico McPato.

-Vaya, pues si es alguien así de increíble, supongo que será buen partido… Listo, lo deje un poco holgado para que puedas moverte con más libertad, solo recuerda regresar antes de las 8.

-Si abuela-Dijo antes de salir de la habitación-Oh, hola chicos.

-Ro… Ro… Rosita-Los 3 se quedaron sin habla pues Rosita llevaba un vestido rosa sencillos con unos tirantes y moño purpura que la hacía ver realmente linda.

-¿Están bien?

-Ro… Ro… Ro… Ro… Ro… Ro…

-¿Chicos?

-Te ves bien-Dijo el verde recuperando la compostura y tomando su clásica actitud relajada-Esto… ¿Vas a ir a algún lugar?-A lo cual la chica rio divertida tapándose la boca.

-Si, digamos que voy a ir con una persona fantástica a tener una gran cita de San Valentín-Dijo guiñándoles un ojo antes de darles la espalda-Nos vemos luego, tengo que prepararme con otras cosas.

-Vieron chicos-Dijo el verde-Me guiño el rojo, bueno, voy a prepararme para mi cita-Dijo guiñándoles el ojo.

-No, espera, es obvio que me guiño el ojo a mi-Dijo el azul.

-Esperen chicos-Dijo el rojo tratando de evitar otra discusión-Esto debe ser de lo que hablaba el tío Donald, miren, hagamos esto, cada uno se preparara por su cuenta, nos presentamos en el muelle, y después que Rosita nos diga quien es, tiene su cita el seleccionado y los otros dos se van a hacer otra cosa, ¿Les parece?

-Bien-Dijo el azul.

-Bien-Dijo el verde.

Y así cada hermano se fue por su lado.

**En el Bote de Donald**

Primero Paco cumplió con su promesa y fue al bote del tío Donald para ayudarlo con su vestimenta y de paso conseguir uno o dos consejos, junto con algunas curiosas anécdotas con las cuales reírse de paso.

-Y bien tío Donald, ¿Cómo estuvieron esas discusiones con los tíos y con Panchito y José?

Donald dejo un momento la costura de su traje para ver al sobrino azul y luego miro apenado a un costado.

-No son cosas de las que quiera hablar Paquito… Aunque supongo que la menos vergonzosa servirá-Dijo causando una leve expresión de desilusión en el azul-En la secundaria Pánfilo y yo conocimos a una patita, ella era dulce, pero a la vez explosiva y dinámica-El tío Donald suspiro nostálgico al recordar a la patita-Su nombre era Daisy, yo fui el primero en verla, pero Pánfilo, Pánfilo era Pánfilo…

**Flashback**

**Secundaria de Patolandia**

-Daisy-Dijo Donald acercándose a la patita nervioso con una simple flor en la mano-¿Quisieras ser mi San Valentín y dar un paseo en el parque?

-Oh Donald-Dijo la patita dejando un momento la acción de pintar sus uñas para verlo-Claro que me…

-Oh mira, 20 dólares-Dijo Pánfilo llegando-Oye Daisy, ¿Te gustaría ir a comer algo?-En ese momento el estomago de la patita rugió y su decisión fue algo obvia.

-¡Claro que si Pánfilo!-Dijo corriendo con el pato verde, dejando a Donald con su flor, la cual perdió fuerza y cayo decaída como el pato de mala suerte, hasta que este empezó con una de sus clásicas rabietas.

**Fin de Flashback**

-¿Y qué paso?-Pregunto el sobrino azul.

-Pues… Solo diré que los recuerdos de eso me marcaron de por vida…-Dijo mientras ponía cara de alguien que tenia recuerdos de Vietnam, pero en vez de recordar tiroteos y explosiones, tenia el recuerdo de una Daisy molesta, con todas las plumas de su cuerpo moradas, gritándoles y dándoles una cachetada a él y Pánfilo gritando que nunca mas quería volver a tener nada que ver con ninguno de los 2.

-Okeeeeey…-Respondió el menor sin saber bien que pensar.

-En fin, _TADAAA_, ¿Cómo me veo?-Dijo alzando los brazos con su traje todo remendado, el cual volvió a estallar y provocando otra rabieta en Donald.

-Ya déjalo tío Donald, ¿Dónde está el traje que usaste en tu entrevista de trabajo en industrias Magnate?

-Oh si… El traje de mi padre-Dijo apenado-Lo deje en industrias Magnate cuando Flint Dorado me dio ese traje de marinero-Dijo señalando su traje de marinero negro el cual estaba colgado en la puerta.

-¡¿ERA EL TRAJE DEL ABUELO QUACKMORE?!

-Si… Después de lo de Della no quise confiárselo al tío Rico-Dijo tomando y viendo melancólicamente la foto en la que Della estrello su cara con su propio pastel de cumpleaños (Culpando a Pachito por enseñarle ese juego de cumpleaños a su hermana)-Irónicamente al final no lo cuide tan bien.

-¿Y por qué nunca volviste por él?

-Nunca volví al edificio de industrias Magnate después de nuestro encuentro en la Atlántida, después de todo me uso de rehén y me despidió, no tenía razón para volver.

-Pues vamos por él, tienes tiempo, ¿No?

Donald vio a su sobrino y la idea le pareció una locura, pero entonces vio la imagen de Della y pensó en lo que ella pensaría.

-Paquito, sube al auto, vamos por un traje.

**Sala de la mansión McPato**

Por su parte el verde no se complicó demasiado, fue al cuarto y solo tomo unas latas de refresco, se sentó en el sillón y usando su teléfono y el televisor empezó a ver videotutoriales sobre cómo tener una cita romántica.

-¿Un anuncio? ¡Oh vamos!-Se quejo-Y esta no la puedo saltar.

**-Anunciante: ¿Has buscado comida en internet? ¿Has visto la cantidad de precios diferentes que hay para un mismo platillo? Quackvago analiza los precios y tazas de interés para que sepas que elijes la mejor comida, al mejor precio, ¿Hambre? Quackvago.**

-Este es por mucho el mas molesto que me he topado sin duda-Dijo el verde pasando a su video.

**Vestíbulo de la mansión McPato**

-Bien, el manual de los jóvenes castores no tiene nada sobre consejos amorosos-Dijo el rojo desilusionado, entonces puso su dedo sobre su barbilla pensando-Necesitare el consejo de alguien sabio e inteligente, y con experiencia.

-¿Alguien dijo experiencia?-Dijo el tío Rico llegando junto al sobrino rojo.

-Lo siento tío Gilito, necesito consejos de mujeres y no creo que seas la mejor opción.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Pregunto sorprendido el viejo McPato-¿Pero acaso no has sabido de la gran carrera de rompecorazones que tenía?-Dijo señalándose orgulloso.

-Okey tío… Pero si sabes tanto de mujeres, ¿Cómo es que a tu edad sigues soltero?

El tío bajo los brazos y se molesto dispuesto a replicar, pero no se le ocurrió nada que decir por lo que volvió a bajar los brazos, pensó un momento y dijo.

-¡Ya verás! ¡Encontrare una cita este mismo día y te voy a mostrar el gran rompe corazones que es el gran Rico McPato!

-Pero yo no dije nada…-El rojo se quedo parado unos minutos viendo donde se había ido su tío abuelo, hasta que reacciono-Bien, ahora, ¿A quién acudir que sea inteligente y tenga experiencia con mujeres?

**Garaje de la mansión McPato**

-¡MCQUACK!-Dijo el sobrino rojo entrando al garaje.

-¿Hugo?-Dijo el pelicano dejando de revisar el motor de la limusina-¿Qué se te ofrece?

-¿Puedes llevarme a la bóveda? Es una emergencia.

-¡¿EMERGENCIA?!-McQuack metió al rojo en la limusina y arranco apenas tomo el volante.

-¡MCQUACK!

-¿Si?

-¡¿POR QUÉ NO BAJASTE EL CAPO ANTES DE SALIR?!-Grito asustado el rojo temiendo por su vida.

-Ya decía yo que era muy temprano para ser de noche, descuida Hugo, lo tengo cubierto-Dijo acelerando.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Sala de la mansión McPato**

-Bien, flores, chocolates, oh internet, dame más sabiduría… ¡OTRO ANUNCIO!-Se quejo el verde.

**-Anunciante: Mi nuevo libro, _"Lanza de Selene"_ ya es un éxito de ventas en todas las librerías Patolandia, San Canario, Cabo Suseth, Mousetown, Macao, Klondike, México, Brasil, Escocia, San Fransokio, Santa Cecilia y Arendele, por favor léelo, se que te va encantar.**

-¿Tenía que llamarse _"Lanza de Selene"_?-Pregunto molesto soltando unas lágrimas recordando a su madre.

**Edificio de Industrias Magnate**

-Bien llegamos-Dijo Donald estacionándose frente al edificio de industrias Magnate-¿Recuerdas él plan?

-Entramos vestidos como ninjas, vamos por el traje, lo tomamos, enfrentamos a los tiburones laser de Flint Dorado y salimos en un helicóptero justo a tiempo para tu cita y mi cita con Rosita.

-Ese no es el plan-Dijo Donald-Recuerda, voy, lo pido amablemente y si no regreso en 10 minutos, llamas al tío Rico.

-Oh, está bien-Dijo el azul-Mi plan era mejor-Susurro molesto.

-Te oí-Dijo Donald antes de cerrar la puerta.

**Despacho del tío Rico**

-Soltero y a mí edad… Ya le mostrare a ese nerd boy scout lo que es tener un montón de lindas patitas a tus pies-Decía el tío Rico buscando algo en su escritorio-Ahora, donde deje esa vieja agenda… ¡YA!-Dijo sacando una vieja libreta-Ahora veamos… La primera opción es… Goldie…-El tío miro el nombre un largo rato hasta que suspiro-Bueno, es solo una cita, ¿Qué puede pasar?-Entonces tomo su teléfono y marco el numero-¡Hola Goldie! ¿Cuánto tiempo?

-¿Me llamas por qué alguien daño tu orgullo y lo dañas más para repararlo al pedirme una cita en San Valentín?

-Noooo… ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Vamos Rico, eres Rico McPato, la única forma de que rompas tu orgullo es si alguien más lo amenaza, ¿O me equivoco?

-Eh…

-¿Y bien?

Y el tío Rico colgó rápidamente el teléfono y pegando su cara contra el escritorio.

-Esto será más difícil de lo que esperaba.

**Calles de Patolandia**

-¡¿ACASO ESTAS LOCO?!-Preguntaba el rojo mientras la limusina corría por un camino en reparación.

-Tu dijiste que querías llegar rápido y use un atajo-Dijo McQuack cuando la limusina llego al final de camino y cayo al vacío.

-¡MAMÁ!-Pero entonces la limusina cayo con las llantas abajo justo enfrente de la bóveda-¡TIERRA! ¡AL FIN TIERRA!-Dijo Hugo tirándose al suelo y besando la tierra, a varios kilómetros de ahí, un gusano marino se sintió traicionado sin saber el por qué.

-Y por cierto Hugo-Pregunto McQuack bajando de la limusina que termino por ceder y hacerse pedazos-¿Por qué teníamos que venir con tanta prisa?

-Oh, solo le preguntare al doctor Peraloca por consejos para tener una cita con una chica.

-¿Y crees que Ciro sea el más adecuado para eso?

-Bueno, tal vez no sepa de mujeres, pero tal vez sus conocimientos de ciencia tengan algo que decir.

-Oye espera-Dijo McQuack deteniéndolo-Si necesitas consejos de mujeres, tal vez yo pueda ayudar en algo.

-¡JA! ¿Tú McQuack?

-Si, aunque no lo creas, conozco a unas cuantas amigas y gracias a algunas de ellas, como Siyi y Oceánica, supongo que puedo darte uno o dos consejos… ¿Hugo?-Lo busco con la mirada y lo vio ya entrando al edificio.

-¡Nos vemos después McQuack!-Dijo Hugo.

-Oh bueno, entonces tratare de arreglar la limosina del señor McPato.

**Sala de la mansión McPato**

-Bien, ya aprendí de lugares y modales, ahora, ¿Qué más podría ver?… Oh si, temas de conversación y maneras de manejar el contacto físico, este video se ve bueno… ¡¿OTRO ANUNCIO?!-Se quejo el verde.

**-Personaje del tráiler: Juro… Por el poder que me confiere la corte Anti-Realista…**

-Si, a nadie le interesa-Dijo el sobrino verde saltando el anuncio.

**Edificio de Industrias Magnate**

Donald entro al edificio y llego con la recepcionista llamando su atención tosiendo levemente.

-Hola señorita, soy el Pato Donald, hace tiempo trabaje aquí y quería saber si de casualidad aun tendrían mi traje que deje aquí.

-Oh si, déjeme ver al señor Flint Magnate Dorado-Dijo la recepcionista.

-¿No es algo exagerado llamar al jefe de la empresa por un simple traje de un exempleado?-Pregunto Donald extrañado.

-Si, pero no es por eso, si no por que el señor Dorado pidió que se le avisara si algún familiar del señor McPato se aparecía por aquí.

-¿Eh?-Exclamo Donald sorprendido y empezando a retroceder-Esto… Mire la hora, tal vez sea mejor que me vaya y…-Entonces se detuvo al sentir dos cuerpos a su espalda, se giro y vio a dos gigantescos perros que eran los guardias de seguridad del lugar.

-Lo siento señor, pero es necesario que se quede-Dijo la recepcionista algo apenada al verse obligada a hacer lo que estaba haciendo, mientras los dos guardias cargaban a Donald sin mucha dificultad.

-¿Y qué hacemos con el sobrino azul?-Pregunto un tercer guardia que cargaba al patito azul de una pata el cual forcejaba pero no había nada que hacer ante el enorme guardia.

-Lleven a los dos a la guarida del jefe, el decidirá qué hacer con ellos-Y se llevaron a los dos a un cuarto frio y oscuro.

**Despacho del tío Rico**

Mientras eso sucedía Rico McPato seguía revisando nombres.

-Okey… Millonaria… ¡No! ¡Ella definitivamente no!-Dijo molesto recordando a su exprometida, una pata interesada que solo quería su dinero y considerando su apuesta con Magnate, una cita con ella, incluso si fuera algo de una vez, saldría cara-Probare un numero al azar y sin ver quién es-Dijo mientras se le prendía el foco-Eso hacen en las caricaturas de los chicos-Recorrió sin fijarse unas tres veces la agenda, entonces se detuvo en una página al azar y marco su número y llamo sin pensar-Hola, ¿Cuánto tiempo? Oye, ¿Te gustaría ir a una cita con tu viejo amigo Rico McPato?-Dijo amable y confiado-_"¿Cómo dice Pánfilo?... Oh si"_-Pensó rápido-_Sera divertido_-Canturreo eso ultimo.

-¿McPato?-Pregunto una voz que Rico reconoció enseguida.

-¡¿MÁGICA?!

-Oh bueno, esto es repentino, pero…-Rico no termino de escuchar lo que iba a decir Mágica pues colgó inmediatamente.

**Mientras en alguna parte del mundo.**

-Oh bueno, esto es repentino, pero debo admitir que te estimo mas de lo que crees y… ¿McPato?... ¡¿ME COLGÓ?! Ese McPato… ¡LE ROBARE SU TONTA MONEDA ASÍ SEA LO ÚLTIMO QUE HAGA! ¡MUAJAJAJAJA!-Grito y rio como loca despertando a todos los vecinos.

**La bóveda**

Hugo llego al acceso del exlaboratorio de Ciro, el cual, desde el ataque de las sombras se ubicaba en otro lugar, pero, aun así, muchos de los aparatos de Ciro aún seguían bajo el agua, por lo que de vez en cuando organizaba misiones de rescate para las cuales, Ciro, Fenton y Many se ponían a bucear en busca de aparatos que quedaran tanto en el fondo del mar, como los restos del laboratorio, justo en ese momento Ciro, Pato Aparato y Many salieron de la escalera inundada.

-Es asombroso-Dijo Hugo viendo admirado a Pato Aparato.

-¿Sobrino Rojo?-Pregunto Ciro-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola Doctor Tarconi Peraloca, ¿Qué hacen?

-¿Qué parece que estamos haciendo?-Pregunto retóricamente el inventor-Recuperando más inventos, esa Mágica de Spell, no solo destruyo mi laboratorio y arruino los planos que el tonto del becario aún no había arruinado, si no que me hizo humillar ante Rico McPato, si le pusiera las manos encima.

-Doctor Peraloca, recuerde su presión-Dijo Fenton mientras se quitaba el traje-¿Qué hacemos con el multidimensionador y el alternador sísmico?

-Llévenlos al camión, Foquito lo conducirá hasta el laboratorio actual.

-Está bien Doctor Peraloca, vamos Many.

-¿Y que se te ofrece sobrino rojo?

-¿Qué sabe usted del amor?

-¡¿AMOR?!-Pregunto el científico extrañado-Bueno, jeje, no crees que deberías preguntarle eso a tus padres.

-Mi madre esta perdida en el espacio y mi padre… Ni se quien es mi padre-Dijo el rojo deprimido por que le tocaron la fibra sensible.

-Espera, ¿Donald no es tu padre? ¿Y tu madre está en el espacio?... Entonces… ¡¿ERES HIJO DE DELLA?!

-¿Conoció a mi madre?

-Si… Della y Donald fueron mis primeros amigos de estudiante-Dijo recordando como los hermanos Pato lo salvaron de uno de los chicos malos-Luego conseguí mi trabajo con ese cohete y Donald no me lo perdono, no volví a saber de él hasta el ataque de las sombras.

-Eso explica como el tío Donald lo conocía a usted cuando no recuerdo que interactuaran antes desde que vivimos con el tío Gilito, además de que tuviera convenientemente esa caja de voz… Espere, ¡¿SABE DE LA LANZA DE SELENE?!

-_Eh…_ Dijiste problemas amorosos, ¿No?-Dijo Ciro poniendo su faceta entusiasta que daba miedo que puso en esa aventura con los Ciropulianos y ese megáfono rayo encogedor-Creo que tengo justo lo que necesitas, vamos-Dijo empujando al rojo al camión con los otros 3-Acelera foquito.

-Doctor Peraloca, ¿Qué es lo que sabe sobre…?-Empezó el rojo.

-Sobre el amor, claro que se muchas cosas, yo mismo tuve algunas novias y…-Dijo nervioso.

-¿Tuvo novias señor Peraloca?-Pregunto interesado Fenton-No es por ser chismoso, pero, ¿Quiénes tuvieron la fortuna de ser su pareja?

-Esto, pues estaba esa chica, y esa otra… Oye Becario, ¿Tú sabes algo sobre el amor? El sobrino rojo necesita consejos sobre eso-Dijo acariciando al niño en la cabeza.

-Doctor Peraloca…-Dijo el rojo empezando a molestarse.

-Oh, pues mi madre siempre que me habla sobre el amor, explica que es como un pequeño huevo, hay que arrullarlo, darle mimos, estar pendiente de él y mantenerlo caliente todo el tiempo, pero también hay que darle su espacio y respetarlo-Entonces el pato hispano puso mirada soñadora-Reconocer que es tuyo, pero a la vez no eres su dueño, estar dispuesto a todo por él y su felicidad.

-Si, si, muy interesante becario-Dijo el científico regresando a su actitud malhumorada de siempre, Many dio unas pisadas en clave morse-¡A TI NADIE TE PIDIÓ TÚ OPINIÓN!-Foquito solo parpadeo su luz-Y tú tampoco te rías.

**Sala de la mansión McPato**

-Bien, creo que ya casi tengo todo, solo por si acaso, un video más… ¡¿OTRO ANUNCIO?!-Dijo mientras veía a un niño pato bailando de forma chistosa.

**_-Niño cantante: Movimiento patoso_**

**_-Niño cantante: El futuro está en tus manos_**

**_-Niño cantante: Movimiento patoso_**

**_-Niño cantante: Movimiento ciudadano_**

-Lo que me faltaba, un anuncio político-Dijo verde tomándose el puente del pico frustrado.

**Despacho de Rico McPato**

-¿Señor McPato?-Pregunto extrañada la señora Beakley viendo al viejo pato derrumbado sobre su escritorio-¿Qué le pasa?

-Mis años dorados se acabaron y ni me di cuenta.

-Oh vamos señor McPato, tampoco es para tanto, ¿Qué paso ahora?

-No tengo a nadie para…-Entonces vio a la señora Beakley de arriba a abajo y por un momento la vio cómo se veía en sus años como la agente 22-Agente 22.

-¿Señor McPato?-Pregunto extrañada pues él no la llamaba así desde su aventura contra Garza Negra, su extrañeza aumento cuando el McPato se peinó con la mano las plumas de la cabeza.

-Hoy se ve muy bien agente 22, ¿Nuevo corte de pelo?

-¿Señor McPato?-Entonces el McPato se abrazó a su pierna.

-Vamos señora Beakley, si no consigo una cita para hoy, Huguito habrá tenido razón y yo terminare sin tener suerte con las mujeres.

-Hombres-Dijo poniendo la palma de su mano en su cara-¿Si salgo con usted me dará un aumento?

-¿Aumento? ¡JAMÁS!

-Suerte entonces buscando una pareja.

Rico tuvo un duelo interno.

-Está bien, pero será un aumento del 10%.

-30%

-10%

-30%

-10%

-20% y estamos a mano.

-Okey.

La señora Beakley sonrió pues desde el principio quería el 20%, solo jugo un poco con el tío para persuadirlo.

-Me pondré mi viejo traje y peinado si así le apetece-Dijo contoneándose un poco frente a McPato en un juego de coqueteo inofensivo.

-Solo que no sea un lugar muy caro, por favor.

-Descuide, conozco el lugar perfecto.

**Guarida secreta**

Donald y el sobrino azul despertaron atados y colgando de cabeza.

-¡¿EH?!

-Así que el sobrino y el pequeño sobrino de McPato han venido a mi empresa, bien, pues solo es cuestión de tiempo para que venga por ustedes.

-Por favor señor Dorado-Dijo Donald-Libere a Paquito y quédese conmigo, pero deje ir a mi pequeño.

-¡CALLA MARINERO TRAIDOR! Voy a aplastar a McPato finalmente y ustedes lo verán en primera fila, primero le mandare una nota, después, ya que el no pagaría ni un centavo por ustedes vendrá personalmente a sacarlos de ahí, pero lo que no sabe es que mis tiburones lo estarán esperando, se lo comerán, ¡Y FINALMENTE SERÉ EL QUE ACABE CON RICO MCPATO PARA SIEMPRE! ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJA!

-¡SEÑOR FLINT MAGNATE DORADO!-Grito molesta Sam Lechuza entrando en el calabozo de Dorado-¿Qué cree que está haciendo?

-¿Cómo que "Qué estoy haciendo"? Estoy haciendo mi plan definitivo contra Rico McPato-Lechuza solo puso su mano frente a su cara.

-Señor Dorado, ¿Por qué cree que suspendí los departamentos de venganzas sin sentido y planes descabellados?... ¿Y esos son tiburones? Cuantas veces le he dicho que gasta demasiado en ellos, en especial tomando en cuenta su apuesta.

-Oh vamos, si acabo con McPato la apuesta no tendrá ninguna valides… Espera… ¿Te preocupa que pierda la apuesta?

-No, pero usted me pidió ayuda y me preocupa el futuro de esta empresa-Dijo sacando un portapapeles y un bolígrafo-Además… ¿Privo de su libertad a ese pato y ese niño pato?

-Eh… Nooooo…-Dijo Dorado desviando la mirada, ante lo que Sam solo suspiro.

-Sabe que pueden demandarnos por ello, ¿No?

-Oh vamos, no es la primera vez que los secuestro, además, la policía son una bola de incompetentes, ¿Recuerdas cuándo ataco ese tiburón y muchos tomamos, digo, tomaron parte de su fortuna? Entre ellos un tipo realmente apuesto.

-Me sorprende su suerte señor Dorado-Dijo Lechuza poniendo nuevamente su palma en su cara-Suéltelos y regrese esos tiburones, después ira a su habitación, se gano 1 semana de castigo.

-¡¿QUÉ?! No puedes hacer eso.

-Castigado por 2 semanas.

-¡TU ESTAS CASTIGADA 2 SEMANAS!

-3 semanas.

-¡TOMALÁ BARBÓN!-Dijo el sobrino azul.

-¡¿PERO PORQUE?! ¡SI YO NO HICE NADA!-Respondió Dorado.

-4 semanas-Dijo Sam Lechuza

-¡AAAAHHHH! Esta bien, pero solo va a ser por 1 semana.

-Y por eso serán 4 semanas-Respondió Sam.

-¡Por repelar!-Celebro el niño azul.

Flint bajo a los dos secuestrados maldiciendo por lo bajo y salió de ahí, pero al llegar a la puerta vio al sobrino azul levantado dos dedos en cada mano.

-¿Ahora por qué el signo de la paz?

-¿Eh? Ah no, solo me estaba burlando de usted por las 4 semanas.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

-Disculpen eso-Dijo Sam amablemente-Tenemos su traje señor Pato, se lo daré lavado y planchado para que puedan irse, siempre y cuando no digan nada de esto, ya saben, no queremos un escándalo.

-Esta bien señora Lechuza, muchas gracias-Agradeció Donald.

-No es nada, aunque me deben una-Dijo oscureciendo su mirada un momento antes de ir por el traje.

**Nuevo laboratorio de Ciro**

-Muy bien sobrino rojo, contempla el lugar donde las mas grandes ideas se desarrollan-Dijo el científico loco abriendo de par en par la puerta de su nuevo laboratorio.

-Wow, pero señor Peraloca, me gustaría saber que sabe de la lanza de…

-¡CUPIDO!, oh vamos sobrino rojo, no se puede crear un objeto que enamore a alguien realmente, pero lo que sí se puede es tomar el control de ciertas cosas-Dijo revoloteando entre unas cajas hasta que saco lo que parecía una pistola de juguete-¡CONTEMPLA! ¡El rayo neuronal Peraloca! Es capaz de crear un rayo de frecuencia que altera señales neurológicas para provocar conductas artificiales temporales, o diciéndolo de forma mas burda, un rayo controlador de mentes, este y algunos inventos más son la razón de nuestras exploraciones submarinas o misiones de rescate.

-No pensara darle semejante poder a un niño ¿O si Doctor Peraloca?-Dijo Fenton extrañado.

-¿Qué? No, al menos no después de lo que el sobrino verde le hizo a foquito… Aunque el rojo se ve más confiable-Pensé tomándose la barbilla un momento-¡Que diga!, este artefacto puede generar impulsos neuronales para que otras personas hagan lo que uno desea, pero no es su único uso-Dijo empezando a calibrar el rayo-También puede usarse para hacer más ameno o confortable un ambiente hostil, relajar impulsos violentos o agresivos…

-Eso explica muchas cosas-Dijo Fenton por lo bajo a sus dos compañeros, haciendo reír levemente a ambos.

-E incluso puede usarse para borrar traumas y recuerdos indeseados-Dijo apuntando al rojo.

-¿Espere qué?-Entonces el rojo recibió un rayo blanco y quedo con una cara atontada.

-¡¿DOCTOR PERALOCA?!-Pregunto Fenton asombrado de lo que su jefe acababa de hacer, Many y Foquito también se alteraron un poco.

-Descuida Becario, solo borre sus recuerdos que me vinculaban con el cohete que desapareció a su madre.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡DOCTOR PERALOCA! ¡ESO ESTÁ MAL EN MUCHOS NIVELES!

-¡¿Y crees que no lo sé?! ¡Ese cohete me costó a mis dos mejores amigos, los únicos que tuve en mí vida, y si a eso se le suma las miradas de odio que me darán esos 3 niños si se enteran que yo construí ese cohete me volveré simplemente loco!-Dijo mientras al científico le salía una lagrima que no pudo evitar que se escapara.

-Doctor Peraloca… Entiendo que sea algo en lo que no quiera pensar, pero huir del pasado no es la solución, no debería ocultarle eso a los niños-Ciro solo se quedó viéndolo, ante lo que solo suspiro y giro una perilla en la pistola.

-Tal vez sea mejor probar este rayo de nuevo-Volvió a disparar sobre sus 3 ayudantes que pusieron la misma pose alelada del sobrino rojo pues Ciro les borro los recuerdos relacionados al borrado del cerebro del mismo-Lo siento, yo no tengo la fuerza para lidiar con eso de nuevo…-Suspiro y vio a la nada unos minutos en silencio, luego vio al niño y sus ayudantes saco una leve sonrisa de satisfacción-Vaya, si mi rayo es capaz de surtir efecto también en una maquina y un ser mágico, sin dudas soy un genio mayor de lo que pienso-Chasqueo los dedos haciendo que los 4 despertaran del trance y Ciro retomo su explicación como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Qué paso?-Se pregunto el rojo sintiéndose un poco mareado.

-Como decía, incluso puede usarse para borrar traumas y recuerdos indeseados, hay muchos usos prácticos para este rayo, pero el señor McPato y su banda de buitres lo consideraron muy peligroso e inmoral que no lo produjeron en masa.

-Ya veo-Dijo el rojo-¿Y eso como me ayudaría en mí cita?

-Oh, de muchas maneras-Dijo Ciro-Si la cita es mala, puedes hacer que la persona sienta que va mejor de lo que va, hacer que una mala comida tenga un sabor exquisito, las conversaciones mas tontas pueden parecer mas interesantes, e incluso si la cita va realmente mal, puede hacer que la persona se sienta perdidamente enamorada, aunque eso como ultima opción, pues tal grado de control mental solo duraría 24 horas y aunque se pueden suministrar disparos para renovar el control, los efectos secundarios en caso de acabar el efecto y no estar realmente enamorado son impredecibles, como por ejemplo veras ahora con él becario-Dijo empezando a calibrar el rayo para el control de amor.

-Si… ¡¿ESPERE QUÉ?!-Dijo Fenton algo asustado.

-Oh vamos becario, no tienes nada que temer-Dijo Ciro como si no fuera nada-Solo estarás perdidamente enamorado de la primera persona que veas por unas 24 horas, pero se acabara el efecto pronto, así que no te quejes-Dijo apuntando a Fenton.

-Doctor Peraloca, no creo que sea una buena idea.

-¿Y cuando he tomado en cuenta tu opinión?-Dijo levantando un segundo los hombros antes de disparar, pero Fenton aterrado se agacho y el rayo dio con la pared de metal, rebotando y dándole a Ciro y tirándolo al suelo.

-¡¿DOCTOR PERALOCA?!-Pregunto Fenton asustado acercándose para ayudarlo a levantare.

-Si serás…-Dijo Ciro apartando su mano de un manotazo-Tu descerebrado becario de pacoti…-Se detuvo cuando sin querer vio a Fenton y abrió anonadado los ojos-Lla… Ya, oye, becario, ¿Por qué estas tan asustado?

-Bueno… Señor Peraloca, yo solo me altere por que le dio su propio rayo.

-¿Rayo? ¿Qué rayo?-El científico vio su mano donde tenía el rayo neuronal-Oh jeje, este rayo, descuida estoy bien-Entonces vio a Hugo-Oye sobrino rojo, ten, juega con él para ver si el señor McPato está interesado en invertir, me dices tus resultados-Dijo mientras lo empujaba amistosamente a la salida-Por cierto, Many, Foquito, tomen el día libre, nos veremos después-El caballo sin cabeza y Foquito sin pensarlo se pusieron gafas de sol y salieron corriendo sin pensar en lo que le pasaba a su jefe y padre/creador.

-¿Eh? ¿Doctor Peraloca?-Llamo Fenton su atención-¿No me dará también el día a mí?

-¿Eh? ¡No! Claro que no-Dijo Ciro acercándose con esa sonrisa amigable pero que en él daba algo de mal rollo-Tu y yo tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer pequeño becario-Entonces le acaricio la mejilla, activando todas las alarmas de Fenton-Mucho trabajo.

-¡DOCTOR PERALOCA!

**Muelle de Patolandia**

Ya eran las 4 de la tarde, por lo que pronto seria la cita en el muelle, Luis se había puesto el traje que se puso en el evento del museo y con unas rosas en mano se dirigió al muelle.

**Habitación de los hermanos Pato**

Por su parte Paco, después de regresar con Donald antes de que este ultimo saliera en su auto a su cita, se preparo igual poniéndose el mismo traje, pero al peinarse frente al espejo se quedo viendo su reflejo un momento.

-_Hmmm…_ ¿Qué será mejor? ¿Con el ultimo botón desabrochado o no? Desabrochado estaría dando una actitud relajada y fresca, pero a su vez, desorden y despreocupación, pero si lo abrocho, aparte de dar una imagen elegante y refinada, puedo reflejar rigidez y seriedad… Esto será más difícil de lo que pensaba.

**Muelle de Patolandia**

Por su lado Hugo, siguiendo una nota que no había visto antes en el manual de los jóvenes castores, decidió llevar una caja de chocolates y esperar una hora antes en el muelle, además de ir con su vestimenta normal para evitar pretensiones, en el lapso de tiempo se quedó viendo el rayo neuronal de Ciro, teniendo un debate interno sobre lo moral que sería eso y si sería amor verdadero lo que pasaría si acaso lo llegaba a usar en Rosita, o incluso en más personas para su beneficio.

-Qué bueno que esto no cayo en manos de Luis, él lo usaría sin pensarlo-Se dijo para calmar un momento su debate moral.

A la media hora los otros 2 llegaron viendo a su hermano mayor con los chocolates y la pistola de juguete.

-¿Así que tu preferiste los chocolates?-Dijo Luis acercándose-Yo quería todo el paquete, pero con lo que me dio el tío Gilito solo pude comprar las flores.

-¡¿LE COMPRARON REGALOS?!-Reclamo Paco quien al final se decidió por el botón abrochado, pero no encajaba con su moño muy mal anudado-Eso no es justo y es chantajista.

-¡¿Y USTEDES USARON TRAJE?!-Se molesto Hugo-¿Saben lo pretencioso que es eso?, el manual de los jóvenes castores dice que algo realmente importante es ser tu mismo en cuanto citas se refiere, una vestimenta mas adecuada es un traje explorador que proteja del clima y…-Se detuvo un momento para observar mejor el manual-Oh, esta era otra sección, pero lo de lo pretensioso de usar un traje en una cita es real.

-¿A sí?, pues ustedes, ustedes…-Luis se detuvo pensando en que reclamar pero no encontró nada-Pues ustedes vinieron por nada pues ya antes había ido a una cita con Rosita para pescar-Dijo sonriendo triunfante-Así que es obvio que yo seré el afortunado.

-Aja si, claro-Dijeron los otros 2.

-¿Y ese juguete?-Pregunto el azul levantando la ceja.

-¿Esto? Oh, no es nada-Respondió el rojo escondiéndo el rayo detrás de él.

-¿Y por qué lo ocultas detrás de ti?-Pregunto el azul entrecerrando los ojos antes de lanzarse sobre el rojo-¡¿QUÉ OCULTAS?!

-¡NADA!-Dijo empezando a forcejear.

-¡Entonces por qué no quieres que lo veamos!

-¡Solo déjalo Paco! ¡Antes de que algo malo pase!

-¡¿Acaso es un invento del Peraloca?! ¡¿QUÉ LE IBAS A HACER A ROSITA?!

-¡NO LE IBA A HACER NADA!

-Oigan chicos…-Dijo Luis empezando a asustarse por la conducta de los chicos-Chicos… ¡CHICOS!... Esto debe ser de lo que hablaba el tío Donald-Entonces se acercó tratando de detenerlos.

-¡DIME QUE LE IBAS A HACER A ROSITA!-Dijo Paco cerrando el puño.

-¡QUE NO LE IBA A HACER NADA!-Harto, Hugo cerro el puño.

-¡CHICOS NO!

…

Se hizo silencio.

…

El patito verde, el menor de los hermanos, termino tirado en el suelo al recibir dos golpes de parte de sus hermanos mayores.

Hugo y Paco se quedaron congelados de la vergüenza y la culpa al ver lo que habían hecho, el sentimiento de culpa aumento cuando vieron al menor levantarse soltando unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Luis… ¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Hugo con un nudo en la garganta.

-Luis lo sentimos, no queríamos…-Paco intento disculparse, pero la vergüenza le hizo no poder terminar de hablar.

Luis solo les dio una mirada de enojo y desprecio que helo la sangre de los dos mayores.

-Siempre tienen que hacer lo mismo, ¿No?

Entonces Luis se lanzo sobre los otros dos y los tres rodaron por el suelo empezando a darse de golpes, patadas y empujones, hasta un grito aterrador los detuvo, un grito que los asusto a los 3.

-¿Rosita?-Dijeron los 3 al unisonó al ver a la chica con una mirada de tristeza y dolor que les hizo desear que se los tragara la tierra.

-¿Por qué chicos? Ustedes son hermanos… Y hacen esto.

Trataron de hablar, pero los nudos en sus gargantas eran mas grandes que la bóveda del tío Rico.

-Creía que se llevaban bien-Dijo la niña dejando soltar una lagrima que cayo sobre el suelo de madera del muelle.

-Rosita… Nosotros…-Empezó Hugo.

-Perdimos el control… Lo sentimos, el tío Donald nos advirtió de esto, y lo tomamos muy a la ligera-Dijo Paco rascándose la nuca mientras se levantaba.

-Es solo que…-Luis trago saliva antes de decir-Eres fantástica.

-La mejor-Dijo Hugo-Tan alegre y espontanea.

-Mi compañera de investigación y aventura y mejor amiga-Dijo Paco-Eres lista e intrépida.

-Activa, alocada y realmente la chica mas grandiosa que he conocida-Dijo Luis-Lo que queremos decir es que…

-Nos gustas Rosita-Dijeron los 3.

-Y al no saber a quien de los 3 iba dirigida la carta…-Empezó Hugo.

-Nos volvimos locos-Continuo Paco.

-Lo sentimos-Termino Luis.

-Solo dinos quien de los 3 te gusta y los otros 2 lo respetaremos-Dijo Hugo, ante lo que los otros dos asintieron con una sonrisa.

-Ouh…-Rosita se sobo la nuca desviando la mirada algo apenada antes de volver su vista a los trillizos-Miren, seré sincera, esto me resulta inesperado en mas de una forma, me halagan, pero… Yo no siento igual, y no es porque no piense que no son geniales chicos, lo son, pero simplemente, yo no lo siento, yo… Yo ya tengo a alguien más en mi corazón, y sinceramente, no me gusta que se peleen por mí, lo siento chicos, pero no les podría corresponder a ninguno de ustedes como les gustaría.

Los 3 abrieron el pico hasta el suelo.

-Pero si no era para ninguno de los 3-Hablo Paco-¿Por qué encontramos esta carta en el jardín cerca de donde jugamos?

Rosita se llevó las manos al pico.

-Esa carta es…

-¡MIA!-Lena en un vestido negro con detalles rosas llego con expresión molesta mientras se acercaba a los trillizos-La estuve buscando todo el día, ya veo que paso.

-Claro-Dijo Hugo mientras se le encendía el foco y golpeaba su palma izquierda con su puño derecho-La carta se te cayo cuando Paquito te golpeo sin querer con el balón de futbol.

-Exactamente-Dijo Lena molesta-Pero bueno, si no les importa, tengo una cita importante, así que a volar al sur patitos-Dijo tomando su carta y relajo su mirada y le sonrió a Rosita mientras se acercaba a ella-Entonces, ¿Nos vamos Rosita?

-Cla… Claro, solo dame un momento-Dijo Rosita antes de ir con los trillizos-Chicos, ¿Estarán bien?

-Si Rosita-Dijo Luis sonriendo-Ve en paz.

-Gracias chicos-Dijo sonriente-Y… En serio lo siento-Dijo algo triste antes de irse con Lena.

Los 3 sobrinos entonces se vieron apenados entre sí y se sobaron los brazos.

-Entonces… A esto se refería el tío Donald-Dijo Paco-No debimos tomarlo tan a la ligera.

-De hecho, ¿Por qué nos volvimos tan locos por Rosita?-Pregunto Luis-Es nuestra amiga, ¿Por qué de la nada nos interesó tanto saber a quién le gustaba ella?

-Supongo que las hormonas-Dedujo Hugo.

-Si, las hormonas-Dijo Paco.

-Eso es-Acordó Luis.

-¿Y si vamos por un helado?-Propuso Hugo.

-Bien-Dijo Paco sonriendo.

-Acepto-Aprobó Luis mientras recogía las flores, los chocolates y el rayo.

-Danos el rayo-Dijeron los otros dos mientras extendían la mano.

-Ay, esta bien, pero juro que no planeaba usarlo-Dijo molesto, pero entonces los 3 se vieron entre ellos y rieron.

Esa tarde, los trillizos si bien no pudieron salir con una chica como pareja, si salieron como 3 hermanos que se querían y solo disfrutaban de un rico y refrescante helado.

**Restaurante Chez Quackmore, Patolandia**

Donald estaba nervioso esperando en la mesa de uno de los restaurantes más finos de Patolandia, tomo el cuello de la camisa y lo estiro para poder respirar, entonces alguien tosió detrás de él y hablo una voz que Donald reconoció.

-Hola señor Pato, cuanto tiempo.

-¡Gabby!

Gabby McStabberson, la cazarrecompensas que había trabajado con Donald en esa aventura en la Atlántida apareció en un vestido amarillo, con algo de maquillaje, le sonrió a Donald y Donald sonrió de vuelta.

-Y… ¿Cómo han estado las cosas?-Pregunto Donald mientras se levantaba y le abría educadamente la silla para que se sentara.

-Pues he estado de aquí a allá, haciendo uno que otro trabajo por cualquiera que no sea Dorado, estuve apunto de ser encarcelada, pero la distracción del ataque de las sombras me ayudo a eludir a la agente.

-Oh ya veo-Dijo Donald sudando un poco frio y tragando saliva.

-¿Y usted señor Pato?-Pregunto Gabby interesada poniendo una pose levemente seductora.

-Pues… No mucho, trabajé en mi bote, lo reconstruí de cero, pero volvió a explotar, lo volví a construir y ahora le rento una habitación a un héroe de mitología griega… Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Dónde se habrá metido Storkules?-Se pregunto.

**Muelle de Patolandia**

Mientras tanto en el muelle una cigüeña grande y musculosa se veía decaída viendo el agua del mar.

-Debí haber aceptado la mortalidad… Cuanta falta me haces Meg…-Decía un Storkules triste viendo el agua mientras recordaba a Megaracuak, una patita de la antigua Grecia que fue su gran amor, fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de algo-Donald y tu se parecen tanto.

**De regreso a Chez Quackmore**

-Ya veo…-Gabby giro los ojos y pensó-Entonces tú no eres aventurero.

-Lo fui, pero eso hace mucho-Dijo pensando en Della-Mis sobrinos siguen el camino del tío Rico, pero fuera de una que otra aventura, realmente yo lo que quiero ya es solo vivir tranquilo en mi bote… Aunque solo lo tenga en la piscina de mi tío.

-Ya veo… Señor Pato, le seré sincera, la verdad después de lo de la Atlántida, pensé que era una persona mas aventurera, alguien con quien acompañar mi vida de cazarrecompensas, una vida tranquila no es algo para mí, ¿Entiende lo que quiero decir?

-Más de lo que crees Gabby-Dijo aun recordando a Della-Lo nuestro no podría ser.

-Si, es una lastima la verdad, pero mejor dejarlo en una única cita a que lo compliquemos insistiendo-Dijo levantándose.

-Si, lo comprendo-Gabby se dispuso a irse-¿Podemos ser al menos amigos?-Pregunto Donald, a lo que Gabby soltó una leve sonrisa.

-Eres alguien curioso, Donald Pato, me gustaría, pero la amistad no es algo para una cazarrecompensas-Empezó a caminar a la salida-Pero tal vez nos veamos luego si algún trabajo me lo permite-Le guiño un ojo y se perdió entre la multitud.

-Bueno, no fue la ruptura más dolorosa que he tenido-Dijo Donald suspirando mientras tomaba la aceituna de su copa y se la comía-Ya gasté en la reservación así que supongo que al menos comeré.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿Qué es lo que tenemos aquí?-Dijo una voz femenina detrás de Donald, la cual le pareció bonita.

-¡¿DAISY?!

-El pato Donald, cuanto tiempo-Dijo sonriente la pata vestida de un elegante traje rosa-¿No dirás nada?

-No es eso… Es solo que, te ves hermosa… Y si que ha pasado el tiempo.

-Gracias por notarlo, y si, ¿Aun bañas a la gente en jugo de uva o esa chica se fue por algo mas?-Dijo riendo levemente.

-Para tu información-Dijo Donald entrecerrando los ojos algo herido en su orgullo-Esa chica y yo terminamos en buenos términos.

-Ya, ya, aunque como sea, si te terminaron, te terminaron-Se rio mientras se sentaba en la silla que unos momentos antes era el lugar en el que había estado Gabby.

-Oye, no te burles…-Dijo Donald cruzado de brazos-Además, ¿Cuál es esa confianza para sentarse así cómo así en una mesa? Hablare con el gerente.

-Lo estas haciendo-Dijo Daisy risueña-Ya cálmate Donald, solo quiero saber como te ha ido todos estos años.

-¿No estas enojada?

-¿Por eso?-Dijo dándole poca importancia-El pasado que este en el pasado, además de que los accidentes pasan, ¿No?

-Cierto-Dijo sonriendo y acomodándose.

-Por cierto, te vi en las noticias esa vez que atacaron las sombras, veo que te has convertido en un héroe-Dijo haciéndole pestañas, sonrojando a Donald.

-Jeje, bueno, ¿Qué te digo Daisy? Lo gajes de vivir con mi tío, ¿Y cómo te volviste gerente de un restaurante?

-Bueno, ¿Recuerdas que mi familia era pobre y siempre pasaba hambre? Bueno, pues me decidí a nunca mas volver a pasar hambre, ni dejar que nadie más lo hiciera y funde este restaurante, pero cocinaba tan bien que pronto lo tuve que subir de rango, aunque a diferencia de muchos lugares, en ves de tirar las sobras, se las doy a las personas de bajos recursos

-Wow, pues me alegro por tu éxito, felicidades Daisy.

-Gracias Donald, ¿Y cómo está Pánfilo? ¿Aun es apuesto, soltero y suertudo?

-Oh…-Donald se deprimió un poco.

-¡Es broma!-Dijo Daisy entre risas pero preocupada de hacer sentir mal a Donald-Lo siento, me pase, la verdad solo estaba con Pánfilo por el dinero que encontraba y la comida que podía darme para mí y mi familia, no estaba bien, pero era una niña, la verdad siempre me interesaste más tú.

-¿En serio?

-¡SI!-Dijo con entusiasmo-De hecho te diré algo, la verdad una vez me cole en uno de tus conciertos con los 3 cabachurros para verte, no te alcance a ver a solas, pero si te vi tocar, estuviste grandioso aunque te golpearan en la cabeza.

-Caballeros-Corrigió con una gota de sudor en la frente-Y entonces fuiste a Acapulco, genial.

-¿Y cómo ha estado Della? Desde la secundaria que no se de ella.

-Ow…-Y Donald se deprimió de nuevo.

**Parque de Patolandia**

Por su lado ya en la noche, un anciano millonario y su ama de llaves paseaban bajo la luz de la luna, aunque la ama de llaves usaba una peluca y un traje blanco que no usaba desde su juventud.

-Estas son las citas que mas me gustan, un simple paseo por el parque sin tener que pagar nada-Dijo Rico-Y bien agente 22, que te gustaría hacer.

-La verdad yo solo hago esto por el aumento, así que usted decide.

-Bueno, yo…-Rico se quedo pensando, hasta que una voz lo interrumpió en sus pensamientos sobre qué hacer.

-¡MCPATO!-Grito una rubia furiosa.

-¡¿GOLDIE?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-Pues ya que no dijiste nada, y no tenía nada mejor que hacer, así que decidí venir a ayudarte con la herida en tu orgullo, pero veo que ya conseguiste a alguien más-Dijo molesta mientras sacaba una escopeta.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Veamos si el gran Rico McPato puede con esto-Dijo mientras le apuntaba-¿Lo recuerdas McPato? La ley de Klondike.

-Una mujer despechada puede dispararle al hombre, y este deberá correr con su vida… Pero Goldie… Esto no va en serio, solo…-Esquivo un disparo y se refugió detrás de un bote de basura-Beakley, yo la distraeré, usted…-Se quedo callado al ver que su "cita" se había ido-Lo que me faltaba, ¿Qué podría ser peor?

-¡MCPATO!-Grito una voz desde el cielo.

-Hable muy rápido-Dijo Rico mordiéndose la lengua.

Mágica apareció vestida novia, aunque con un vestido negro y un ramo de flores negras en la mano.

-McPato lo estuve pensando y… ¡¿Y QUIÉN ES ESTA?!-Pregunto al ver a Goldie.

-Se suponía que seria la cita de McPato-Contesto la rubia.

-Pero se supone yo seria la cita de McPato-Dijo Mágica molesta.

-¡MCPATO!-Gritaron las dos girándose a donde estaba Rico, pero el millonario ya estaba corriendo a lo lejos, Rico paso el resto de la noche esquivando disparos y hechizos.

**Mansión McPato**

Donald llego contento a la mansión, la verdad la cita sorpresa con Daisy salió mejor de lo que esperaba y antes de regresar a su bote, fue a la habitación de sus sobrinos para ver como estaban, y los vio completamente golpeados, pero compartiendo una pizza mientras reían alegres.

-¡Tío Donald! ¡Ven!-Lo invito el rojo de los sobrinos.

-¿Están bien?-Pregunto preocupado mientras se sentaba y tomaba una rebanada de pizza.

-Al final paso lo que nos advertiste tío-Dijo el azul.

-Ow…-Se volvió a deprimir un poco.

-Pero ya estamos bien tío-Dijo el verde-Aprendimos que no importa cuanto pase, ni cuantas mujeres nos vuelvan locos, al final siempre nos tendremos los unos a los otros los 3, para eso somos hermanos.

Donald sonrió.

-Bueno, lo entendieron más rápido que yo, mis primos y Panchito y José.

-Pero bueno-Dijo el azul, es una pijamada de pizza, ¿No? Pues disfrutemos-Entonces los 3 saltaron sobre Donald y lo abrazaron, para después empezar una guerra de almohadas.

-¿Se nota que se divierten?-Dijo Lena viendo todo desde la ventana del dormitorio de Rosita.

-Si-Concordó Rosita-Son una gran familia, por eso me agradan, ¿Quieres ver otra película?

-¿Y si mejor ya vamos a dormir?

-Bueno, pero estaba pensando Lena.

-¿Si?-Alzo una ceja con curiosidad.

-¿Y si en vez de dormir en las bolsas dormimos en mí cama? El suelo es muy duro.

-¡¿En la cama?!-Pregunto Lena sonrojada-Bueno, veras…

-Vamos-Dijo acostándose en la cama y dándole un espacio, el cual palmo invitándola a acercarse, Lena con un movimiento robótico se acercó a la cama y se acostó, con una cara tan roja como un tomate.

-_"Oh por dios, esta niña es muy atrevida, mira que una cita es una cosa, pero esto…"_-Entonces se apagaron las luces y sintió un fuerte abrazo de la más pequeña-_"¡Me está abrazando! ¡ME ESTÁ ABRAZANDO! ¡¿Qué hago?! ¡¿QUÉ HAGO?! ¿La abrazo? ¿La beso? ¿La desvisto? ¡¿QUÉ HAGO?!"_-Entonces noto unos leves ronquidos y noto que Rosita se había quedado dormida abrazada a ella-Oh… Jeje, duerme bien Rosita-Dijo acariciándole la cabeza y dándole un beso en la frente y se acomodó para dormir-_"¿Pero qué cosas pensaba? Solo es una niña inocente, y para rematar la niña más tierna del mundo"_

Y ambas durmieron juntas y abrazadas

**Laboratorio de Ciro**

Y al día siguiente en la tarde.

-Pe… Pero Doctor Peraloca-Decía Fenton sonrojado.

-Oh vamos, solo dolerá un segundo, y después sentirás el placer, confía en mi-Dijo el científico sonriente.

-Esta bien, pero no tan fuerte.

Se escucho un _Clack_ y Fenton soltó un suspiro.

-Tenía razón Doctor Peraloca, este masaje me duele, pero me provoca un gran placer.

-Si, es el masaje Peraloca, patente pendiente, una vez que programe a un robot para hacerlo, cientos de robots masajeadores estarán haciendo felices a patos en toda Patolandia. Claro, no serán patos tan guapos como tu Fenton, pero, aun así, harán feliz a la gente y…-Entonces Ciro hizo unos extraños movimientos con su rostro y miro a su alrededor confundido-Y… Y…

-¿Y qué doctor Peraloca?

-¡¿Y POR QUÉ ESTOY DÁNDOTE MASAJE EN LA ESPALDA?!

En ese momento Fenton sintió el verdadero temor.

-Pe… Pero Doctor Peraloca, usted fue el que me prometió un día de spa completo que…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡PONTE A TRABAJAR O ESTAS DESPEDIDO!-Ordeno molesto el científico.

-¡SI DOCTOR PERALOCA! ¡YA VOY SEÑOR PERALOCA!-Dijo mientras tomaba su camisa para vestirse.

-Y recuerda Becario, pon los planos azules en la carpeta azul y los rosas en el rosa, o nos dirán de nuevo que no hicimos el papeleo a noche.

-¡Entendido doctor Peraloca!

-_"Se ve tan tierno al trabajar bajo presión"_-Pensó un momento-_"¿Qué? ¿De dónde vino eso?"_-Se pregunto intrigado.

**Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció?, espero sus comentarios :D**

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, la verdad la inspiración ataco y no me pude detener ni escribir otra cosa hasta terminar esto, lo cual me tomo varios días (Entre 5 y 8), así que bueno, realmente espero haberlo hecho bien.

Bien, ahora con el asunto de los nombres:

-En el caso de los sobrinos, decidí usar los nombres latinos, pero en diminutivos por los nombres de España, pero para evitar confusiones y ese sentimiento de extrañeza que hasta a mí me da al llamarlos así, en la narración usare los colores para evitar confusiones y de vez en cuando los nombres normales, porque a la larga decir el azul, el verde y el rojo muy seguido cansa, y también en momentos serios usare los nombres sin diminutivos.

-Con Rosita, pues tanto en España como Latinoamérica la llamamos así, así que lo deje así, solo dejando el Vanderquack por ser el apellido en inglés, lo mismo con Joe McQuack, pues en ambas regiones se llama igual, además de que se refieren a el más con McQuack que como Joe, así que no creo que haya confusiones si no uso Lauchpad.

-Ahora con el tío Rico, en mis fics al menos, se llamará Rico McPato, pero usare el "Tío Gilito" como la manera en que los sobrinos y Rosita usan de vez en cuando para llamar de cariño al tío.

-Flint Dorado, sí, creo que muchos adivinaran por que decidí esto, en Latinoamérica lo llamamos Flint Magnate, en España es Isidoro Dorado y en ingles Flint o Flintheart Glomgold, como si cada región hubiera tomado una parte del nombre y hubieran puesto lo que les dio la gana en la otra mitad, ahora, el personaje oficialmente se llamara Flinthearth Magnate Dorado, pero se referirán a él como Flint Dorado o Magnate a secas, además de que Duke Baloney se queda tal y como está (Al menos al escribir de la versión de 2017) y su empresa será Magnate aun así.

-Ahora con Gyro, lo dejare como Ciro Tarconi Peraloca, pero se referirán principalmente como Ciro Peraloca, ¿La razón? Me encanta el nombre de Ciro Peraloca, es como… Como si no pudiera dejar de repetirlo, simplemente es como adictivo decir Ciro Peraloca (?).

-Y antes de que se me olvide, sé que en el doblaje dejaron a Della y Fethry con el apellido Duck, pero yo lo seguiré manejando como Pato, para que concuerde con los sobrinos y Donald y los padres de este, oh, y Pánfilo se queda como Pánfilo Ganso, porque no me gusta mucho Gladstone y Narciso Bello… ¿En serio tengo que explicar eso? Sin ofender.

En fin, nos vemos en la próxima nwn/


End file.
